Iop/Agility/2
Introduction An Agility Iop build. Hard to make, though powerful if built right. Characteristics Iop Soft Caps ;Agility vs. Vitality:Honestly, it'd be great to tell you, all points in agility until you start drooling. But the softcaps for agility are - holding back all the swearwords - disgusting! So, it's up to you: Do you want to put 20 points into agility? It's not recommended, it's too little. 40? That's what the author chose. Quite balanced, you can tank nicely and still deal great damage. 60 or 80? Your damage will be really nice. Let's say really nice. But your stats will grow but slowly and you might lack of life. So choose wisely. ;Intelligence and Chance?:Yes, we want an agility Iop. And yes, we use air based skills. But! But we leech by inflicting fire and water based damage. I myself put 20 points each to intelligence and to chance. It still has to be compared to another Iop to see what's better, but if you have enough life and you're not spending points in agility, you might decide for the leech. Unfortunately, after thinking it through, it is not advised to spend those points in intelligence and chance for you will gain approximately 1 point of leech, that's the maximum. (on average 100 int or change to leech ONE point) I found myself a profit soluction for the lack of wis/agi equip early on, and still with a long term method...wich means All points in wis....and scroll agi. Skills Equipment Wisdom Equipment Levels in detail Levels 1 to 16 Leveling Get to the Snappers as soon as possible. Great experience and you'll get hardly ever wounded with Pressure. Yes. Use Pressure. At least until level 6 when you get Divine Sword. You can use it later on with the Snappers But it will soon be worth to get damaged in order to kill faster and more efficient. Hint: Start with Brown Snappers. You'll know why. ---- Equipment Young Adventurer Set - Somewhat not original, but, eh, it's worth it. ---- Skills Save points until level 6 where Divine Sword is going to be maxed out at level 11. Get Compulsion to level 3. You'll later on have a great buff combo: Compulsion 3 AP, Bravery Guide 2 AP, Increase 1 AP. ---- ---- Levels 16 to 26 Leveling Snappers. You'll get to hate them, but still good experience. ---- Equipment A great combination before level 26 for Tofu Set is the following: Robber Set plus Gobboots, The Gobb or Ellinie Cloak and Flud or Slob Headgear. ---- Skills Max out Increase. ---- ---- Levels 26 to 36 Leveling You might want to stick with Snappers. You probably won't. Another great option is to visit Mushds. Great with Divine Sword. There I'd recommend a Magus Fecalizer. Note:' You can fight 1~2 Blops too (even 3~4 with a good wisdom). Due to high agility you can lock, hit and circle around them. If you get without MP, just jump to another side to block again. Be careful with the critical hit Bliph (lasts longer and you can't circle around). Use jump in this case too. You can leveling almost without bread. There is the lousy pig knights that demands some logics, i use Intimidation level 4 to kill them, just lock them on a wall (they will push you yes) and push them. With the new update, i do about 9 multiplied by the number of cases left to be pushed (i push 3 squares so if there is 2 squares that he can't reach since he's on a wall, he will get 9x2 damage = 18. Somehow i can do like 10 damage each square). And you have more hp which is a great thing, so i would suggest you to go on lousy pig knight training, about 10 000 xp if you have like 100 wisdom. ---- '''Equipment' Get a decent Tofu Set. ---- Skills Raise Jump to level 4, save the rest. You should be able to max out Sword of Judgment the level you get it, which is 42. ---- ---- Levels 36 to 42 Leveling Stay with the Mushds. Celestial-Spirit's Note: Keep with Blops (see previous note). You can fight Fungi Master too (in this case, take a lot of breads with you). Equipment Stay with the Tofu Set or for better experience, get yourself a good Prespic Set with Agride or a Tont'Ata Staff. ---- Skills Get Sword of Judgement to level 5 immediately when you reach level 42. Just do it. Celestial-Spirit's Note: And be happy! =D With a decent Mad Tofu Cloak (keeping the other Tofu Set parts), a good agility pet and all damage bonus (equipment and spells) you can hit around 150+ HP (until 200± HP) without resistences. ---- ---- Leveling I've yet to find a decent place for leveling. :I've found that by using some intelligence equips and some wisdom equips, I can use the Toh'Lo Hammer to take on Piglet'(s). I put all of my points into Vitality, so I can take the damage from their attacks, and I gain much experience from them. I hope it helps!)) :Fungi masters from 42-70 is good. Use with wis set but you might need some HP. ---- Alternative ~Dishonour: Soloing Individual Quetsnakiatls on Mino's Island is pretty good exp as you can lock them thus preventing them from using pellet, they are also nice to level and you dont have to worry about having little agility as they only have 100 - 140 agi, which is easy to cover with a Mad Tofu cloak alone. Tried and proven :D Azure-Blade's Way A very good place if you can supply yourself with bread and good equips would have to be Coral beach( i would suggest fighting one or two of the crabs or a palm tree) PM Rushu Azure-Blade ---- Equipment You can now wear a Wind Kwak Set. It is not recommended to use a complete one though. Your damage will be higher if you're wearing a +7 Carpet Cape instead of the Wind Kwape. Some people might want to take a complete White Scaraleaf Set and fill the gaps with the Wind Kwak Set, but if you like the additional AP and MP, stay with the nearly complete Wind Kwak Set. :I used a Mad Tofu Cloak and filled the rest out with Wind Kwak Set, it gives you 5 MP and 7AP which makes it easy to move around^^. You could also use a Toady for the good agi if you dont like the - on mad tofu cloak and then use a wind kvak cloak instead but only head or cape not both then you will lose the ap bonus but (as i did cuz i dont care for ap) use both for a great combi for a lot of agility. ---- Skills Level Power to 5. ---- ---- Levels 52 to 70 Another nice idea is to get a 4MP set (I'd recommend full turkoset, with a wis-maged turkoring and cape, gives a nice +dmg bonus for the fire/chance leech, an interesting agi/vit boost, +1AP, and +1MP, After the update gives +2MP and no +1AP and also the damage has been nerfed) to take on groups of 1-2 kanigers, you can easily get 40~90k/1~10mins without using any breads. good luck. I would suggest an agility Iop < Level 100 to wear the following : Aerdala Amulet, The Xerbo, Mad Tofu Cloak, Feudala Geta, Toady, Carnivorous Staff, Royal Gobball's Ring,(if you can afford) a gelano (+1 ap ring) and Air Bwak or Bow Meow. You will end up with 100+ Vitality, 8 AP and 4MP and + 300 Agility. You would get 8ap and 5mp, +1 on MT cloak and +1 on feudala getas. s Level 70 Toady (50+ Agi), Carnivorous Staff (30+ Agi), Mad Tofu Cloak (90+ Agi), filled with Aerdala's Set Pieces, Boots, Amulet, Ring and Belt, Wearing one Gelano, gives you 450~525 Agi, a lot of Vitality, 65 Wisdom, 8 AP, 5MP, which is enough to take about 250+ without power with each celestial, and about 400 with power and critical hit, which is not difficult, because you're agi based, PURE OWNAGE. :) With 2.4 you have this EPIC thing called Kolossium, it gives you 25%+ xp per fight, do it, nothing else from lvl 50 for fastest leveling.